Halloweenies
by StudentofDust
Summary: Just some Halloween-themed randomness. Negi plans a Halloween party, with the help of class 3-A. Hilarity ensues. Some NegiAsuna, if you tilt your head and squint really hard. Rated for mild language. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it's been so long since I've written something for Negima! My job takes up a vast majority of my time, so I really can't write all that much... Anyways, hope you all enjoy this story!! It's short, but good.**

* * *

_Halloweenies- Part One_

It was that time of year, the one that everybody enjoyed. The leaves had just about finished changing their colors, from green to brilliant hues of red and orange; the air was beginning to cool down a bit, with a sharp biting wind flowing every once in awhile across the landscape; and, perhaps the most obvious of all... the decorations were beginning to be put out.

Even at Mahora Academy, the students loved to proclaim that they had just as much fun as the rest of the world, when it came to this time of year. There were the usual paper cut-out witches and ghosts, the sales on candy in the Mahora stores... and the pumpkins.

Especially the pumpkins.

The different classes always had the most fun with this tradition, trying valiantly to outdo the other classes in making the best jack-o-lanterns around. It was a competition that all involved tookdeadly serious. Already, carved pumpkins sat proudly atop tables, positioned outside each form teacher's door, so that all could see them as they wandered the hallways.

It was official- Halloween had almost arrived.

For now, though, everyone slept peacefully. The sun was still a faint glow in the distance, the moon and stars still bright, but fading fast.

Even in the child-teacher's room, peace had settled over the beds and tables, as Negi lay on his back, fast asleep-

"Wake up, Negi-kun!!"

A bright light filled the room and Negi, who had been enjoying a very good dream that involved himself and one of his current partners, threw his hand to his eyes to shield them from this unwelcome intrusion.

"Wha-?" he mumbled, still very much sleepy. "Whassgoinon?"

"Wake up!" the voice said again. "It's time to get up!"

Negi lazily rolled over, to check the clock.

"It's only 5:30..." he said, now a little bit annoyed. "Why the early wake-up call?"

Two small forms jumped up to Negi's up bunk, having been most of the way up his ladder already. "It's the day before the day before Halloween, silly!" one of them said shrilly, sounding way too peppy for that absurdly early hour.

Negi now fully opened his eyes, and was a bit surprised at who he saw sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Fuka-san?" he asked in amazement. "Fumika-san? Who let you in my room?"

Fuka smiled. "Asuna did," she replied, grinning and pointing over to the doorway. Negi glanced over at the door, and sure enough, Asuna was leaning against the doorframe, trying her hardest not to burst into laughter.

"Thanks for the wake-up call..." Negi said, groggily, flopping back down onto his back.

"Any time," was all that Asuna could say, before she couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst into uncontrollable giggles. After a few moments, the Narutaki twins left the room, Asuna following after them, tears now rolling down her face.

Negi, now staring up at the ceiling, sighed aloud; he knew that now, there was no possible way he could get back to sleep again, especially after the fright that the Narutaki twins had given him.

Resigning himself to staing awake for the rest of the day, Negi reached over to his nightstand table and found his absurdly small glasses, putting them on.

Negi smiled as he thought of what he had going on that day.

"They should enjoy it," he thought aloud, though not a soul was around to hear it. He climbed down his ladder and made his way to Asuna's desk, beside her bed; he started to hammer out some last-minute details in his plan, smiling the whole time.

--

Three hours later, after almost missing the first part of class due to dozing off at Asuna's desk, Negi found himself in his classroom, ready to start another day.

"All rise!" Nodoka said aloud as Negi approached his desk. As he positioned himself beside the desk, Nodoka continued the greeting: "Bow."

The entire class bowed, and Negi returned the gesture.

After the class was seated and Negi had taken the roll, he addressed the class with a smile. "Now, I assume you all know what holiday is coming up in a few days..."

A chorus of "Halloween's" echoed throughout the classroom.

"That's right," Negi said, his smile more pronounced than the class had seen the whole day. There wasn't much doubt as to why, either- in spite of the fact that Negi was a teacher at only ten years old, not to mention a very powerful wizard and budding Magister Magi... he was still a kid.

And what kid doesn't like Halloween?

"Not only that," he continued, "but this year, the school administrators are allowing each class to hold individual Halloween parties. Now, the teachers are suuposed to decide whether or not their classes are going to have parties

"But, I want to let you all decide on this one. So, if you want to have a Halloween party this year, _quietly_ raise your hands."

Every girl in the class raised their hands, though a majority of the class either ignored or didn't hear Negi's exhortation to do it "quietly," because a raucous choruses of cheers accompanied the hand-raising, each cry of approval seeming wanting to drown out the rest.

Negi patiently waited to continue, until all the girls had quietly completely down.

"Alright," he said, when he once again had his class's full and undivided attention, "so it's pretty much official that we're having a Halloween party this year. Now, all we need to do is figure out who's doing what.

"So here's what we'll do- I want all of you to get together during class today and plan out who'll be doing what for the party in two days. Don't make too much noise; I need to catch up on some grading."

And so, as Negi settled into grading old tests, the class went to work on planning their Halloween party. And this time, they actually remembered to stay quiet.

**The Next Day**

The halls of the building were quiet and empty, save for a lone, mysterious figure that slunk along the walls, trying not to wake anyone as she went. A long shoulder-bag swung from her side, once filled with papers she had to deliver, but now... it was as bare as the hallways she now roamed.

Slwoly, she turned her doorknob, not even stopping to think whether her roommate had left the door unlocked for her- she always had, without fail, and she'd given no indication of ever doing otherwise. So, she kept on trusting her.

This time proved to be no exception, and the door easily slid open, allowing her access to her room. Quietly, she slid in, closing the door behind her as silently as she'd opened it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she made her way to the bottom bunk of her and her roommate's bed, flopping down on it with a contented sigh.

She heard a stirring from the uppermost level of the room, then a tiny, sleepy voice came down from above: "Asuna-san... is that you?"

"Yep," Asuna replied, snuggling down onto her pillow, "I'm back."

A few moments passed, in which Asuna heard nothing. Then, "Do you want some tea?"

Asuna had been about to finally doze off, but the oddity of Negi's question snapped her back to the awake world.

"Huh? Negi-bozu... it's only 6:30 in the morning... You're drinking tea, already?"

Negi laughed softly, so as not to wake Konoka up. "I'm British, Asuna-san, you know that..."

"I know," she replied, "but that doesn't explain why you're up so early... The Narutakis didn't wake you up early again this morning, did they?" Asuna couldn't help but smile as she reminded Negi of the events of the previous morning; it was still quite funny to her.

"No, thank God," Negi said, in a tone that plainly said that he didn't find the situation nearly as funny as Asuna had. "I was just making up the surprise test that I'm going to pop on the class today, first thing."

Hearing Asuna's muffled exclamation and sensing he'd just given her a large shock, he chuckled. "Just kidding, Asuna-san. Your next exam won't be until next Friday."

There was a moment of dead silence, then Negi felt something large and fluffy hit him in the back of his head- Asuna had gotten up and thrown her pillow at him.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again..." Asuna muttered as she retrieved her pillow and sat back down on her bed.

"So, if you're not making a big test, then... what _are_ you doing up so early?"

In response, Negi tossed down a rolled-up piece of parchment paper. "Take a look for yourself, Asuna-san; I just got finished putting the final touches on it."

Asuna unrolled the paper, and let out an involuntary gasp. "Wow- you drew this?"

"Took me most of the night, but yeah. Though, it was much easier than it could have been, 'cause the paper has a spell on it... I didn't have to spend any time erasing or anything. It's pretty cool."

Asuna smiled. "It's amazing! Are you going to show it to the class today?"

"Yeah, and hopefully some of the girls will help me with the decorating."

"I'm sure they will." Just then, Asuna got an idea. "Hey, you want to grab some breakfast somewhere?"

Negi peered over the edge of his bed, his face beginning to flush. "You mean... as in a date?"

Asuna sighed in mock exasperation. "Whatever you want to call it." She started to pull her clothes on. "I'll be ready in five minutes- and you'd better be, too."

--

At precisely 8:30, Negi and Asuna stepped into the classroom, in tandem. Their breakfast "date" had lasted a bit longer than either of them had expected, and thus they were both very close to being late for class.

They'd made it on time, though, and that was all that mattered.

Five minutes later, class officially began.

"Alright, ladies," Negi said, after he'd taken roll, "have you all finished discussing your roles for the Halloween party tomorrow?"

The classroom echoed with a chorus of "yes-es."

"Good." Negi moved out from behind his desk, facing the class. "Who's going to present your ideas to everyone?"

Haruna raised her hand. "I will."

Negi smiled, then beckoned Haruna to come up to the front of the class. She did so, papers in hand.

After she was situated, Haruna began: "Alright, Negi-kun, here's what we came up with..."

* * *

**OMG CLIFFHANGER!! No, but seriously, this story will conclude in the next chapter, so I hope you all will come back and read part two!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two is here!! And just in time for Halloween!!! Hope you like it!!!**

* * *

_Halloweenies- Part Two_

"Alright, Negi-kun, here's what we came up with…"

Haruna paused, simply for dramatic effect, then continued.

"What we did, Negi-kun, was to divide the whole class into groups, then appoint one of the *ahem* more responsible class members as, say, 'supervisors' for the various groups."

Negi smiled serenely; this had gone better than he could have ever thought possible.

"It's nice to see that everything was handled properly," Negi said as he went back around his desk, to his chair.

As Negi sat down, a thought occurred to him, one that he found odd, even as he thought of it, before the words were even on his lips and out into the air.

Nevertheless, he asked the question: "The other students _do_ know what you've been planning, don't they?"

Haruna laughed. "Yeah, we made sure that everyone got their assignments as we were planning yesterday." She paused for a moment, remembering something; then: "I take that back- one person doesn't know what they're doing yet."

Negi looked puzzled. "Who wasn't here yesterday?" He reached into his knapsack and pulled out his class's roll-book, turning it to the previous day's entry. "I have down that everyone was in class yesterday…"

"At the beginning of class, yeah," replied Haruna, "but remember, Negi-kun? Eva-chan had to leave early yesterday."

Negi silently closed his eyes, remembering finally; how could he have forgotten? "So… Evangeline-san is the only one that doesn't know."

"Yup, and that's only because she left before we got to assign her part."

"Speaking of Eva-dono," spoke up Kaede, from the back of the room, "she's not here today, either…"

"You're right," replied Negi, sounding a bit worried. "I wonder where she-"

Just then, the door flew open, slamming into its place on the other side of the frame. There, in the doorway, stood Evangeline, a thin layer of sweat dripping from her brow.

"Welcome to class, Eva-master," Negi said with a smile, as Evangeline stalked towards her seat at the rear of the class.

Evangeline stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Negi. "Okay, two things. One: don't call me 'Master' when we're not alone. Second, I would have come to class on time today, but _someone_ failed to wake me up this morning…"

As she said the last part of her sentence, she glared pointedly at her robot companion.

Yue spoke up, confused: "So… it's Chachamaru-san's fault you didn't wake up this morning?"

"Damn right it is," Evangeline heatedly replied. "Every morning, her internal alarm clock wakes her up, and then _she_ wakes _me_ up. This morning, though… nothing."

"If I may speak in my defense," said Chachamaru, "I tried to awaken you at your normal time, but you told me to leave you alone, then rolled over and went back to sleep…"

Eva scowled, as the rest of the class laughed.

"Sounds like someone's a heavy sleeper," Negi said, laughing along with everyone else. "Well, now that you're here, we can keep on going."

"With what?"

Haruna answered this time: "We were about to tell Negi-kun (and you, now) what we're all doing for the class Halloween party tomorrow."

Evangeline's silence, as she took her seat, was taken as a go-ahead, so Haruna again faced the class, papers in her hand.

"Alright, Negi-kun, here's what we came up with…

"First, we have the Party Games team; that will be the Narutaki twins and Makie-chan, with the head of that group being Kaede-san.

"Next, there's the Food Prep team; Satsuki-san will head that one up, and Hakase-san and Ku Fei-san will help her out.

"Now, for the biggest committee: the Decorations group. We looked at your ideas for the party decorations, Negi-kun, and… well, they're amazing. But, we'll need your help getting everything perfectly set up."

"No problem," replied Negi.

"Great. Now, as I said, the Decorations team is the biggest team of them all. Everyone but, like, seven or eight people who aren't already on a team are on this one."

"Okay," replied Negi, "so who's _not_ in the Decorating group?"

"Well… we've got Asakura-san and Sayo-chan, who will be covering the event for the school newspaper… Sakurazaki-san and Konoka-chan will be running security, in case a student from another class tries to sneak into _our_ party… and, in a last-second decision, Class Rep will help the Food Prep team with the catering responsibilities.

"And then… there's Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san."

"Alright," Eva groaned, "just tell us what we have to do and get it over with…"

Haruna grinned evilly. "It's like this… you and Chachamaru-san will be in charge of making… _the Halloweenies._"

Everyone in the class "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed"- except for Evangeline.

"What the hell are 'Halloweenies'?" Eva asked aloud, but the class was already talking loud enough so that no one could hear her.

After the class was quiet again, Negi spoke: "Alright, so… as a special Halloween treat, I'm going to let you all take the rest of the class period off, so you all can finish up any last-minute planning you need to do."

The whole class cheered, and left the room in a noisy squall, completely not hearing Evangeline's last desperate cry: "Could someone _please_ tell me… WHAT THE HELL ARE HALLOWEENIES?!?!"

**Later That Night**

The evening was calm and quiet; not a single student was out on the campus. Everyone was either planning for their respective class Halloween parties… or sleeping.

It was nearing midnight, after all.

Only one building remained lit up, a sole beacon of light in a dark school- the Mahora University engineering building.

The noiseless campus was soon shattered, though, by a piercing wail, a low, loud rumble, and then… a loud explosion.

Smoke began billowing out of a sixth-floor room, and minor mechanical parts flew out the window as another minor explosion rocked the building.

Coughing hard, Hakase stumbled over the wreck of what had been, less than a minute before, her experiment.

"Damn…" she muttered, almost tripping over a low-lying table. "I thought I had all the calculations right…"

"Guess you didn't."

Hakase looked towards the door, and wondered why on earth her visitor had come here.

"Good evening, Evangeline-san."

Eva smiled. "As to you, Hakase-san."

"Erm… why are you here, anyways?" Hakase asked. "Not that I mind you coming, we've always had… a _special_ bond… But, why so late?"

The smile faltered for a moment, then returned just as quickly as it had come to begin with. "Chachamaru's recharging her batteries, so I can't use her Internet access, so… I need to use yours."

Hakase looked a bit puzzled. "Why do you need to use my 'Net connection?"

Evangeline looked Hakase square in the eyes. "Let's just say… I need to look up a recipe."

A moment passed, then comprehension slowly began to dawn on her; when she fully realized what Evangeline wanted, she burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is priceless…" Hakase managed to say, though her entire body was now shaking madly. "You don't know how to make those 'Halloweenies' that Haruna-san told you and Chachamaru to make for the party, do you?"

Evangeline scowled evilly at Hakase, which only made her laugh all the harder.

When Hakase could finally speak again, she said, "And you've been alive for _how_ long?"

"Five hundred years," Eva snapped, "and you know it! I've just… never had to make them before. Now, can you help me or not?"

Hakase grinned. "Now, this is precious- big, strong Evangeline asking little old me for help…" She motioned for Eva to follow her, and Evangeline did so.

"You won't need the 'Net for this one, luckily."

Now, it was Eva's turn to look confused. "And why is that?"

"Because, Hakase replied, smiling, "I've got the recipe here in the lab. One of my… co-workers happens to be a big fan of them."

When they arrived at a large filing cabinet, Hakase pulled open the middle drawer and began ruffling through the files.

"How many recipes do you _have_ in there?" Evangeline asked in disbelief.

"Over 9000," replied Hakase. "I printed most of these off the Internet, though some of them are old family recipes."

After a moment, Hakase found what she was looking for.

She handed Evangeline the recipe card. "All you need to know is right on that paper."

As she closed the filing cabinet, she heard Evangeline say a begrudging, "Thanks."

Hakase turned around and started to say, "Any-" when she noticed that Eva had disappeared.

She shook her head, muttering, "I hate it when she does that…"

---

Half an hour later, after searching all over Mahora for a grocery store that was still open, Evangeline was back in her cottage, standing in front of the oven.

A determined look spread over Eva's face. As she began to mix the materials together, she said aloud, to no one in particular, "I'd better get this right the first time. Cooking is _so_ boring…"

**The Next Day**

It was Halloween day, and the class found themselves standing outside their classroom door, waiting for Negi to let them in.

"You ready yet, Negi-kun?" asked Sakurako.

"Just a moment," came Negi's muffled voice from inside the room. A minute later, the door opened.

"Welcome, everyone!" said Negi, bowing to each of his students as they entered the room, last-minute party supplies in hand.

"Wow, Negi-kun," Haruna remarked, visibly impressed, "the set-up looks amazing!!!"

"Thank you," Negi modestly replied. "I spent most of last night setting up in here."

"You could have called some of us for help," replied Ayaka, looking very much concerned for her beloved Negi.

Negi just laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you, Class Rep, or to anyone else; I know you need your rest. Besides, Takahata-sensei and even Nitta-sensei helped out a bit."

In a few minutes, the party began; drinks were poured, snacks were loaded onto plates, and Negi took a seat at a table, between a blushing Nodoka and a very much contented Yue.

After a while, though, one of the students noticed that one of their classmates was, again, missing.

"Where's Eva-san?" asked Makie. "Did she over-sleep again?"

"I don't know," replied Akira. "I mean, Chachamaru-san is here…"

Their wonderings ceased a moment later, though, when the classroom door slowly opened and Evangeline stepped in, precariously balancing two large, tinfoil-covered plates.

"Welcome, Evangeline-san," Negi said, as Haruna and Satsuki took her plates and went to put them on the refreshment table.

"Sorry I'm late," said Evangeline, so only Negi could hear her. "I was up 'til 3 this morning making those damn things…"

Negi smiled. "No problem; just find a seat and enjoy the party."

A moment later, everyone was digging into Evangeline's Halloweenies.

"Wow!" exclaimed Fumika. "These are really good!"

"I must agree," added Kaede.

"Yeah!" said Fuka. "Yours are _much_ better than Chachamaru's!"

Evangeline was about to sit down, but when she heard what Fuka said, she stopped suddenly.

"Wh- what did you just say?"

"You didn't know?" asked Yue. "Chachamaru-san brought Halloweenies, too."

Evangeline looked stupefied. "So… I didn't actually _have_ to spend most of the night making these?!?!"

"I didn't know you had plans to make some, as well," said Chachamaru from across the room. "And mine only took twenty minutes to make…"

"Yours are still better, though," said Ako, in an attempt to cheer Eva up.

Evangeline simply flopped down into her seat, moaning to herself.

"Only to me…"

* * *

**OMG CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Naw, just kidding, the story's over. Sorry for the lack of romance, action, and pretty much everything else that makes a great story. This was just more of a random, fun-ish type story. **

**Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**And all y'all out there… have a great Halloween, stay safe, and don't eat **_**too**_** much candy.**

**That's my job, dontcha know?**


End file.
